Wolves
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: It's been a while since I read this so you will have to just read to find out what's it about. Please read and review.


Author's Notes: This was basically inspired by Hikaru's line 'His eyes are like a wolf's." So apparently he really wasn't a wolf but in my fic he has the instincts of one. This features my fav couples excluding Mokona and Primira. I mean where are you going to find another one of Mokona. This is also my first MKR fic so don't sue me. Dewa Mata!  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned any of the characters. They are owned by Clamp.   
  
Later after the battle with Lady Debonair the girls are once again summoned to Cephiro. There is am unmistakable evil lurking somewhere in the high mountains. Hikaru, Lantis, Fuu, Ferio, Umi, and Ascot have been sent to find the evil and destroy it.  
  
  
"Umi chan, are you sure this water is safe?"   
Umi tested the water with her fingers. It was a fast water stream. As far as she could tell the water was fine. Umi nodded.   
"If there was some poison from disease it should be diluted to the point where it shouldn't be harmful. "Lantis assured Hikaru, then put his hands to drink. The rest did the same.  
Lantis put his hands to his lips. The water was fine. Better than fine. It was cool and slipped down his throat, quenching his thirst. Lantis stared at Hikaru as she lifted her own hand to her lips. Some dribbled down her full lips onto her blouse. He instantly felt the need to have her near him. He watched as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.  
"Hikaru turned to face Lantis. He was staring at her unusually. "Lantis, what is wrong?"  
Why was he thinking of such things? He should be concentrating on their mission. He should not think of how innocent Hikaru looked there. Or how beautiful she looked there. No, this was not the time. "I'm fine." He said simply. "I'll scout ahead." Better not be around her for awhile.   
"Wait for me ,Lantis!" Rang Hikaru's voice. "It's not safe to travel alone." Lantis couldn't say no, so he kept walking with Hikaru trailing behind.  
  
Ferio wiped his mouth after many helpings of the cool water. He turned to face Fuu who was washing her face. He watched as the water slid down her face, slither down her throat, then disappeared in the neck of her shirt. His thoughts wandered as she dried her face. He shouldn't act like this when their was a potential threat to Cephiro around. For now he would have to control his raging harmones. To bad she would have to leave after the threat was controlled or destroyed. "How are you feeling ,Fuu?"  
"Fine ,Ferio." At least she had stopped calling him Sir Ferio. They had been together for some time now. He had almost asked her to marry him. He was waiting for the perfect time. So she wouldn't have to leave. "It's approaching dark, and I think it would be wise if we started to make camp."  
Ferio nodded. "I'll get some firewood."  
"I will go with you ,Ferio. I don't want you to get lost or hurt." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "We'll meet you all back here later okay?"  
Umi and Ascot nodded.  
  
Ascot blushed as he watched Umi drink the water. He would tell her someday. That he loved her. It wasn't as though it was a major secret. Still Ascot felt as though it was necessary to tell her himself. Then maybe she would marry him like she said all people did when they loved one another. "What do you think we should do while the others are gone."   
She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Maybe you could tell what has been happening while we were gone."  
He smiled. Ascot loved to hear Umi talk. her voice was so melodic and her laugh spectacular. He blushed even more at his other thoughts.  
"What's wrong ,Ascot? You are as red as a ripe strawberry."   
"Nothing, Umi." He sat down on a rock next to her. "Well, the..."  
  
  
"Oh, no." exclaimed Clef.  
Presea rushed in. "What's wrong Clef?"   
"Our little group has accidentally contracted a disease. Incurable I'm afraid."  
"What's the disease?"   
Clef sighed. "Well, it's called the Inoasha Kina. It is a disease where the host gains the Inoasha'a instincts. It has no effect on the outward appearance ,but it changes their human instincts with the Inoasha's. The Inoasha is a wolf like creature common to that area. Now this wouldn't be so bad if they were ethier older or younger than they are now ,but they are at that age where... Where it is necessary to find a mate."  
"So you mean they will..." Realization dawn ed on Presea. "Well, it's not that bad. I mean they all have someone they love in the group."   
"The only effect should be the obvious one. Other than that it will be fine. Maybe I shouldn't have sent them on that useless mission."  
Presea sat next to Clef. "It was a pointless mission? You mean there was no evil presence at all?"  
"That is correct."  
"Well, at least we will all have a big family when they come back." Presea joked. "Don't we all feel old now."  
  
  
"We better head back." Lantis suggested. "At least we know that the mountains are strait ahead. Let's go."  
Hikaru nodded. "So ,Lantis, how have you been? It's been a while."  
"It's only been a month since we last met."  
She smiled. "Oh, that's right. In Cephiro time goes slower. Right?"  
"That is correct."  
Hikaru and Lantis continued walking silently. Both engrossed in their own thoughts.   
I wonder why he is always like this. Silent. strong. Everything about him made Hikaru wonder what it would be like to live in Cephiro with him. Or on earth. Anywhere he was, Hikaru wanted to be with him. She had already liked him before, but now the feeling was even stronger. Hikaru blushed slightly.  
Lantis as well was lost in his own thoughts . All of them dealing with Hikaru. Her safety, her happiness, her everything. He had felt the need only to protect her ,but now the feeling was only to be with her. Not only to see to her safety ,but to be with her always. She was so sweetly innocent. He almost had the urge to hold her.   
  
  
"Ferio, I think that is enough firewood for now." Fuu said quietly.  
"Right."  
They started back to camp.   
"It is very nice to see Cephiro in such wonderful shape. Last time when I came I could hardly believe that this was Cephrio."  
Ferio shifted the firewood in his arms. "Yeah, Cephiro has been recovering greatly."  
She was always so interested in Cephiro's well being. Ferio was going to ask her to marry him when the mission was done. And it was a plus that she was so concerned with his country. Even if she wasn't he still would ask her to marry him. Ferio remembered when they had first met. She wasn't fooled by his tricks or charm. That was what he liked about her. She was different.  
Fuu walked silently. He was sure quiet today. That is not like him. When she had gone back to Tokyo she had missed him so much. She knew that Umi and Hikaru did as well. About Ascot and Lantis and the others. Fuu had always felt alienated before. Now that she had met Ferio and the others she never felt that way again. She smiled. Ferio was always nice. More than nice. Fuu knew perfectly well that she loved Ferio. Nothing could prove otherwise.   
The couple followed the path to their camp, both with a slight blush and smile on their face.  
  
  
"Really Ascot. That's great. I didn't realize that Cephiro was doing so well." Umi said, pleased to hear such news.   
Ascot looked at Umi. She and the other girl had ,for once, not come to Cephiro in their normal uniforms. Instead Umi wore a loose blouse of blue silk ,and a long skirt that had straps that tied at her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful in the outfit. Not that she wasn't beautiful in the uniform. Ever since Ascot looked at her as a potential friend rather than a enemy he had always thought her beautiful. "Clef and the others have been helping a lot."   
"That's incredible. What have you been doing Ascot. While I was gone."  
Ascot blushed and looked at his hands. "Helping Clef and them."  
She laughed. "You know, Ascot, you should really cut you bangs. You can't see half your face most of the time." Umi smiled. He did seem to like to hide behind his hair. Umi kind of realized that it was probably because he was trying to hide his blushes that so often appeared. He had grown for her when they had met last time ,and he was apparently still growing. He towered over her. Not as much as Hikaru and Lantis ,but closer to Fuu and Ferio.   
"I don't think I could."  
"Oh, look the others are coming back." Umi remarked.  
  
"Hi, Umi chan, Ascot, Fuu chan, Ferio. There are entirely to many of you now."  
Hikaru decided.  
Lantis walked over to the fire and leaned on a nearby tree. "Not nearly enough."  
What possessed him to say that?  
Umi yawned. "I don't know about you guys ,but I think we should get some sleep." She wished that they had brought Mokona. What she wouldn't give for a nice soft bed. Umi unknowingly rested her head on Ascot's lap. He blushed. "Um, Umi..." Ascot began then stopped abruptly for he already heard her soft snores. He took of his cloak and put it on Umi's sleeping form. "Goodnight."  
Fuu sat down next to Ferio who was already laying on the ground. "I think we should all follow Miss. Umi's example." Fuu rested her own head on Ferio's chest much to Ferio's surprise. Not that he minded. He put his blanket on them then rested her hand around her waist.   
"You should get some sleep." Lantis took off his armor then sat down on the other side of the fire that was slowly burning out. He leaned on the tree with a sigh.  
Well, why not? Hikaru walked over to him ,and snuggled into his chest. Lantis put his cape over her ,and placed his hands behind her slight form.  
  
The End  
  
The group ,you know, and traveled on to the mountains where they found nothing. They went back and Clef explained that the mission was only to test their skills for the upcoming fights. They were later informed that Umi, Fuu and Hikaru were all with child. With great persuasion they stayed in Cephrio ,content with there're family and friends to have their memory erased. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
